1. Field of the invention
the present invention relates to a cleansing composition suitable for use as a topical cleanser for removing smegma, candida and other fungus, bacteria and viruses from the surface of the skin of humans and animals.
2. Description of the prior art
there have been proposed several cleaning agents for cleaning and or removing oily secretions from human skin, particularly the facial area, such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,988,255 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,495,079 as well as U.S. Pat. No. 4,287,101 which discloses a detergent composition for removing sebum or smegma from soil spots in fabrics. None of these, however, are considered suitable for topical application to human skin and particularly where traces of such material may be ingested. Also, there are various quaternary ammonium compounds which act as emulsifiers of lipo-protiens and which also remove or destroy fungus, bacteria and some viruses from the surface of the skin.